A Love Friendship
by MZC16
Summary: Suze is in University, has bad grades, and is in search of peace. Until she finds a certain someone to shake her... She wants to know more. She wants to be more. But what if he doesn't want to?


A/N: Hey guys! This is a whole new and finished story. But since I wrote it, I have to write it all over on my computer… =P Annoying, right? Well, I'll go really fast for you!

Please Review.

The reviews always make me happier =)

A Love Friendship

Chapter 1

SUSANNAH SIMON. That's what I wrote on my exam sheet. Just that. I blanked out. Can you blame me? I'm not the best student you can have in a class, and I completely admit it. I know I'm never going to get a good job as a psycologist, since I'm failing most of my classes, I mean all of my classes… It isn't my fault if I love to party, and have fun instead of studying.

You'll say that it's bullshit, and if I want a future I'll have to study as much as possible.

But what's the point? I'll become rich, okay, but then what? Work even harder? Cheat on my husband? Yeah... NO WAY.

I gave back my sheet. The professor, of course, was mad.

"You can do better than this," he told me.

Of course I can do better than this! It's a blank sheet! But if I did write one thing, it would be wrong, and then he would insult me in front of the whole class. Again.

Every time we have an exam, when he gives it back, he finds some error he can joke of in front of every one else in the class. And how do you think it feels? Pretty humiliating.

So this time, I wrote nothing. Yeah, you heard me. Nothing, nada.

I walked out of the room with all the dignity I had left. Which was pretty close to none…

I had my books in hand, and they were really heavy, But I had a pretty good body. Muscular too. I did my fitness every day, and honestly, I found myself pretty attractive, thank you very much. I have these pretty brown hair, very dark. My eyes are this Elmerald green. That's what my mom told me. They were so different than any other eyes I have ever seen. Yeah, I'm sorry, I'm being selfish…

I went into my dorm, and there was my friend Cee Cee. She, to my point of view, is prettier than me.

She has curly blonde hair. They are so beautiful. Her eyes are piercing green, and they make her even more fascinating. At least that's what her boyfriend tells her every five minutes.

I, at the moment, am a pretty single woman. There is nothing wrong with that. At all. Okay? It's just… I always tend to date bad guys. It's not my fault! They should have a warning sign. Once, I dated this dude, he ended up going to prison because he was a serial killer. Yeah, I made out with that guy. EW. But he was still pretty hot.

After that, I dated this guy with this beautiful black motorcycle. I only remember the motorcycle. Not him. I had to dump him when I found out that the motorcycle wasn't his.

"Hey Suze," Cee greeted.

"Hey"

"How did your exam go?" I looked down, so she couldn't see my expression but I still failed.

'Didn't go to well , huh?" she guessed.

"I gave in a blank sheet."

'WHAT? Suze, can't you at least try?" I knew it was her concern, but that just hurt.

"You don't think I try? Cee, I am the failure of my class. Every one laughs at me. At least this time they won't have anything to laugh about.' I was holding back tears. Of course, I was never like this. T

Only Cee knew this part of me. To others I was a strong woman, a force of nature, even. But I wasn't like that. I was human, and still am.

"Suze, I'm sorry… I just don't want you to fail; this was your dream all along.' She replied. Of course I understood her. She cared about me. She wanted the best for me. Cee was the best.

" Thanks Cee. You are the best friend anyone could ever have."

She was about to answer, when her boyfriend decided to come in. He darted in, and started to kiss Cee like never before. And trust me, I mean business. Tongue included. Lots of it… hands are also included in this case.

Seeing that my dorm would be unavailable for the next couple of hours, I had to find another way to pass my time. I decided to go to the library. I had to study right? I went into the huge library the University had, the College I don't even know how I got into, and found myself an empty spot, with a little psychology book, to study for the next couple of hours. Studying this was so boring. I already had years of ghosts, why did I have to do this? If I haven't mentioned before, I am a Mediator. I am the liaison between the living and the Dead. In short, I see dead dudes. I saw my first ghost when I was 2, and I had to work at my job for the rest of my life. At 21, I still have to solve dead people's problems. I never told this to anyone. Except for an ex. Paul. But the dude is a shifter – he's like me but even more powerful – and since I found out he was one, I told him 'eyyy! We have something in common!'.

Since 2 hours had passed, I got up. I started walking, but then I walked onto a God.


End file.
